Moondance Diner
by NBBforever
Summary: This story is mainly about Rosalina. In the beginning, she's just a normal 11th grader who needs extra money. Then on day, Nat and Alex enter her place of work. DISCONTINUED!
1. Girl of my dreams

rosalina's POV

ive lived a pretty good childhood. My stepbrother, josh, was in a band with four of his friends. The band broke up and was forgotten. I grew up with my best friends, Kristina and lived in New York City since I was three. Right now, I've go a part time job at a small diner, Moondance Diner. I'm in the 11th grade and 16.

"hey rosie," Kristina said, sitting down at the counter.

"hey kris." I said. A 12 year old boy walked in and sat down next to Kristina. He had loose, brown curls and thick glasses. Following him was a slightly older looking boy, about 15, who had shaggy brown hair with warm brown eyes.

"Hi how can I help you?" I asked them.

"can I get the usual?" The 12 year old asked.

"sure, and what would you like?"

"I'm just here watching my brother." The older one said.

"Nat, I'm 12, you don't need to follow me around anymore." The 12 year old complained.

"Alex, I'm not letting you walk down the streets of New York City by yourself until you 18." Nat said. I went in the back to get their food.

Nat, such a cute face. Such a cute name. It's cute how he watches out for his brother. Stop thinking like that, Rosalina, you don't even know him.

i brought out their food. "A cheeseburger with milk for you," I said giving alex the cheeseburger. "And a chocolate milkshake for you," I said, giving nat the milkshake.

"thanks but I dint order anything." Nat said. "Don't worry, it's on the house." I said. He gave me a warm smile that almost made me melt.

"so, I'm guessing your names are Nat and Alex?" Kristina asked. The two boys nodded.

"Well, nat, you don't look to ugly, this is my friend, rosalina. She single, smart, and pretty." Kristina said.

"Kristina!" I said, embarassed.

"Rosalina, as in Rosalina tai?" Alex asked with cheeseburger in his mouth. I nodded.

"nat, you found her! Her found her!" Alex kept chanting.

"found who, Alex?" nat asked Alex.

"Do you remeber this?" Alex asked.

"you went to live your life, but why'd you have to go. your my only love, my only never ending love, Rosalina, Rosalina. I'll never be the same. I'll miss you till I die. Your my only love, my only never ending love, Rosalina, Rosalina." Alex sang.

"alex, I haven't sang that song since I was nine. That Rosalina left along time ago. She's gone." nat said.

Kristina and I sat at the counter watching. "Nine," I muttered under her breath. That song sounded familiar.

"well, do either of you have a cute friend?" Kristina asked. Something finally flew from the back of my brain.

"nat Wolff! Fom the silver boulders! You were in that band with my stepbrother! You too! Alex Wolff!" I shouted.

"people don't usually remember the silver boulders." Alex said.

"Now I know why I didn't recognize you at first. You used to talk to me with a British accent." I said. Kristina was looking confused so I showed her some pictures. The first one was of me and nat holding hands for the crazy car music video.

"nat, she has the picture too." Alex said. The next were some photo shoots. The last one was me, nat and Alex at the playground. Alex was on a swing. I was standing on the other one while nat was pushing me.

"that's them?" Kristina asked in disbelief. "Well, it was nice to catch up, but we gotta go." Nat said. "Here's his number, call him." Alex said, giving me a phone umber on a napkin. I gave him my number.

"well, in an hour you reunited with some lost friends, and found the perfect guy for you." Kristina said.

...

after my shift was over, it decided to start raining. I didn't have my care so I'd have to walk home. across the street, I saw nat about to enter his building. I ran up to him.

"nat, came I stay at your place till the rain clears up?" I asked.

"yah sure." He said.

"how are you?" I didn't answer.

"were you always this quite?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Then why don't you talk?" He asked.

"fine. How have the last 5 years been?" I asked.

"good."

"do you still write music?"

"heck yah I do. Alex too."

"can I here them?"

"how's your dad?"

"he moved somewhere so me, kris, and Reece live there now."

"who's Reece?"

"Patrice Johnson." Nat opened his apartment door. Alex was by the piano playing a song for a girl. He stopped.

"hey nat, hey Rosalina." Alex said. "Rosalina, this is Juanita."

"Hi Juanita." I said. She waved. "Alex, let me play a song for Rosalina."Alex moved away fom the piano bench and nat sat down.

_My mind turned around_

_I'm seeing things upside down_

_My mind turned around_

_I'm acting like a clown_

_Cause the girl of my dreams_

_Was right next to me and she was_

_Sitting on my lap_

_I didn't catch your name_

_But I'm going insane_

_I'm in love with the girl_

_I will find her_

_I will get her_

_I will make her_

_Little heart come through_

_I will see her_

_From miles away_

_From night to day_

_In my head_

_Oh ah_

_Oh hooh_

_What if the girl of dreams_

_Was right next to me_

_The girl of my dreams_

_Was right next to me and she was_

_Sitting on my lap_

_I didn't catch your name_

_But I'm going insane_

_I'm in love with the girl_

_I will dream of her_

_when she's not there_

_But when she is_

_I will_

_I will need her_

_up as until now_

_I will vow_

_To her affection_

_oh ah_

_oh hooh_

_I'm in love with the girl _

_Oooooooooweee_

"Oh my god, that was beautiful." I said. "Who's the girl of your dreams?" I asked.

"it's, you." He said.


	2. Fired

Rosalina's POV

_rosie, where are you? _

_Reese, calm down. I'm at an old friend's house._

_how old? _

_five years ago was the last time we talked._

_how old is she now?_

_ First, it's a he. Second, he's fourteen._

_okay. Tell me if your coming home._

_okay, bye._

_bye._

"What did she say?" Nat asked from the kitchen.

"I'm always the one who cooks so I need to tell her when I'm coming home." I replied. "So, do you still talk to josh, David and Thomas?"

"David a lot. Thomas,a little. Josh, not so much." Alex replied.

"what about cooper?"

"Always." Both boys replied.

"Any other friends I should know about?"

"Qaasim Middleton. We met at music camp when we were ten." David walked in.

"well well, it took you long enough to bring a girl home." He said to nat.

"Hey David." I said.

"Are my eyes fooling me or is that Rosalina?" He asked.

"it Rosalina." Alex said.

"I haven't seen you in five years."

"Me either. You look so grown now."

"thank you."

"question, what do you mean by, it took him long enough to bring a girl home?"

"nat hasn't gone on one date for five years because he was in love with you." Alex answered.

"so, rosie your pretty. Pretty girls make pretty friends. Got any friends that might be interested?" He asked.

"yah. Reece. I'll call her.

Reece_: hello?_

me_: hey girl. Did Mathew break up with you yet?_

Reece_: just before you called._

me_: well, my friend David is single._

Reece_: is he cute? _

David_: yes I am._

Reece_: he sounds cute. I'll take it._

me_: okay._

reece_: bye_.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Alex asked.

"Sure," we replied. Alex put in _the hunger games. _while the movie was playing, I called Patrice to tell her that I won't be making dinner. After the movie was over, we watched _catching fire. _then, we watched _mockingjay, _both parts. _  
_

...

i woke up the next morning on a strange couch. I looked around and I saw nat. I remembered that I was at his house. I shook his shoulder. He groaned as he opened his eyes.

"oh good, it wasn't just a dream." He said.

"Bye guys," Alex said as he left the apartment.

"School!" I screamed.

...

I ran through Moondance Diner's door at 4:05.

"Rosalina, your late." Ricky, the owner, said.

"I know. Sorry ricky." I said.

...

nat, Alex, and David came in to the diner. "Hey guys," I said.

"Hey rosie," they replied.

"can I get the usual. They're just tagalongs." Alex said. I went to the back when I heard Ricky talking on the phone.

"she's no good. She's always late and now she's giving free milkshakes... I'm gonna fire her of course... I know she's only 16... Bye mom"

i went back out to find Kristina and Patrice talking to the boys.

"Hey rosie,"kristina and Reece said.

"Hi." I gave alex his burger.

"thank you," he said before taking a big bite of the burger. Ricky came out from the back.

"Rosalina I need to talk to... Wait! Aren't you that kid that passed out on the counter?" Ricky said.

"what is he talking about Alex?" Nat asked.

"I was drinking lemon lime sodas here, and I started dancing on the counter when I passes out." Alex said with a mouth full of burgers.

"and then you went on the sodaholics cruise." Nat finished.

"I thought I told you you were banned." Ricky complained.

"Ricky, just let him finish." i asked.

"and that's another thing, your fired." Ricky said bluntly.

"fine. I want my finally paycheck." I said. I took off the apron and threw it down on the ground.

...

Reece and kris had to go to work so went to catch up with the boys.

"tell me as much as you remember," I said.

"we go to school. We'd write songs, and then something tragic happened. Our dad moved to Florida to be with crazy Betty. Then there was a horrible hurricane that killed him." Alex said.

"so to pay off the bills, we opened a music summer camp, where we teach kids to play songs and near the end, they preform." David said.

"and Nat hasnt stopped think about you for five years." Alex said.

"he wrote like four love songs for you." David added.

"do you wanna hear them?" Alex asked.

"yes." I answered.

nat got up, trying to hide his embarassed smile. He walked over to the piano.

"you already heard the first one so here's a different one." Nat said. "Don't mind the first lyric cause at the time, I didn't want them to know I was still thinking about you."

_Blonde Hair_

_Shiny blue eyes_

_Face made of gold_

_Hypnotized by your beautiful eyes_

_That draw me in_

_So please take my hand_

_I would be honored to dance with you_

_Maybe have a chance with you_

_Beautiful one_

_Beautiful girl_

_Hypnotized by your beautiful eyes_

_Beautiful Eyes in disguise_

_They will arise I despise_

_Any man who would take them away_

_Beautiful eyes_

_Beautiful Eyes in disguise_

_They will arise I despise_

_Any man who would take you away_

_Beautiful eyes_

_I'd be happy to sit with you_

_Tell you that life's all new_

_So please take my hand_

_Beautiful eyes in disguise_

_Beautiful Eyes in disguise_

_They will arise I despise_

_Any man who would take them away_

_Beautiful eyes in disguise_

_Beautiful Eyes in disguise_

_They're really nice I despise_

_Any man who would take you away_

_Beautiful eyes_

_Beautiful eyes in disguise_

_Beautiful Eyes in disguise_

_They will arise I despise_

_Any man who would take them away_

_Beautiful eyes_

_Beautiful eyes..._

"That was beautiful eyes," Alex said. "There's another one where he's comparing you to other girls."

_There are blonde girls_

_Tall girls_

_Short girls_

_Small girls_

_There is every type of girl in the world_

_And then there's you_

_And then there's you_

_There are good girls_

_Bad girls_

_Glad girls_

_Mad girls_

_There is every type of girl in the world._

_And then there's you_

_And then there's you_

_You are the love that I crave_

_And the truth is that I was_

_Saved by you_

_I need you all to myself_

_And you will belong to no one else but me_

_There are rich girls_

_Poor girls_

_Bored girls_

_Ignored girls_

_There is every type of girl in the world._

_And then there's you_

_And then there's you_

"and the last one, well, you'll see." David said._  
_

_I've got a question_

_For you_

_I've got a question_

_For you_

_Do you love me?_

"yeah," Alex said.

_Do you love me?_

"yeah," David said_._

_Do you love me?_

"yeah," David and Alex said.

_I've got a question_

_For you_

_I've got a question_

_For you_

_Do you love me?_

"yeah," Alex answered_._

_Do you love me?_

"yeah," David said_._

_I need an answer_

_From you_

_I need an answer_

_From you_

_Do you love me?_

"yeah," I said_. _I sat down next to him at the piano_._

_Do you love me?_

"yeah," I said_._

_Tell me what's right_

_Give me reason_

_And sight_

_Give me_

_Turn on my lights_

_Turn my head_

_Turn the night_

_Give me_

_I've got a question_

_For you_

_I've got a question_

_For you_

_Do you love me?_

"Yeah" I said_._

_Do you love me?_

"Yeah," I said.

"that was great," cooper said, revealing himself and someone else.

"hi coop," I said.

"Rosalina, this is qaasim." Alex said.

"Hi qaasim," I said.

"hello Rosalina," qaasim said.

nat's phone started ringing. After he hung up, he sighed.

"who was it? What happened?" Alex asked.

"it was the country club. We can't have the summer camp there anymore. Someone else rented the club during the summer." Nat said.

"How are supposed to pay the bills?" David asked.

"It was a music summer camp, right?" I asked. The boys nodded. "Describe it."

"well, Alex would teach them drums, David would teach them piano, qaasim would teach them guitar, and I'd teach them vocals." Nat said.

"okay, what if you did a band instead?" I asked.

"but we don't have a bass!" Alex said.

"I can play Bass, and Guitar, and Cello, and Drums, and Flute, and French Horn and the Violin." I said. All of there jaws dropped.

"Wow, you play all those instruments?" Nat asked. I nodded.

"oh and kristina plays bass, cello, and guitar." I added.

"you should start a band. Maybe ask thomas if he wants to be in it too." Cooper said.

...

at school the next day, I walked in and was encountered by Jenny James.

"mirror mirror on the wall, who's the unfairest of them all?" She pointed her mirror at me. I sidestepped her and continued to my locker. I noticed a brunette with shaggy hair talking to a blonde.

"hello boys," I said to them.

"hey Rosalina," nat and David said.

"I always see you two talking over here. What is it about?" I asked. The bell rang. Just my luck.

"I'll talk to you guys later," I said and walked to my honors spanish 3 class.


	3. A deep guy

Rosalina's POV

at lunch, I wasn't surprised by all the times nat walks past me. He even has the lunch as me. I went to go sit with him and his friends. Kristina and Reece followed me.

"Hello boys," we said.

"Hey," they replied in sync.

"you guys remember Thomas," nat said.

"that's Thomas!?" We asked in disbelief. Sitting before us was the star linebacker.

"Hello ladies," he said all cool and casual.

"Thomas, we need your help. In order to pay the bills, we need a new career. Rosalina suggested that we start a band with me singing, alex on drums,David on keyboard, Kristina on bass, her and qaasim on guitar, and you on cello. What do you say?" Nat asked.

"I've got to think about it." He said.

we continued with regular lunch small talk. The the bell rang and we headed to class.

...

I went over to Nat's because I never liked being alone. They did hear me walk in so I decided to eavesdrop.

"he say No?" Nat asked.

"you said no more what ifs." Alex argued.

"We asked him at lunch and he said he needs to think about it." Nat said.

"can we talk about something interesting?" Alex asked.

"like what?"" Nat asked.

"what are you gonna do about Rosalina?" Alex asked.

"what do you mean?" Nat asked confused.

"to win her heart?" Alex continued.

"I don't still love her." Nat said.

"you've been crying yourself to sleep for the past five years, listened to her voicemails and watching home videos with her in them and you saying you're not the least bit interest?" Alex asked.

"don't tell David, but I'm planning it all out. Don't tell anybody." Nag said.

"my lips are sealed." I decided now was a good time to walk in. "Hey," I said.

"hi," they said.

"he said yes!" David yelled, running in.

three days later, we were at the recording studio.

"I have a few songs. They're called _hardcore wrestlers, if that's not love, I'm out, banana smoothie, _and_ sometimes I'll be there." _Nat said.

"and I have songs. They're called, _I could be, three is enough_, and _changing_." Alex said.

"so now we have 8 songs in three days. Good work." Cooper said. We all got up and went over to our instruments.

By 8pm, we all decided to call it a day. "Alex, changing is such a deep song. What were you going through when you wrote it?" I asked him.

"well, it's a two part song. Some was written when the silver boulders broke apart. the other half was a few months ago, when school started. My best friend, Juanita, always was a tomboy. But then, she started dressing like a girl and hanging out with the girls. Then, a bunch of boys had crushes on her and it made me upset. I guess I was developing feelings for her. Everything was changing." He explained.

"your such a deep guy," Kristina said. someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side.

"Rosalina, be careful what you say to alex," nat said.

"why?" I asked.

"things haven't been to easy on Alex and me." He said.

"okay..."

"Just trust. the only other person who knows is David and don't go asking him." I nodded.

"thank you." He said. We went back over and continued practice.

...

Alex was fast asleep and David went to hang with Reece. "Can you tell what happened exatly?" I asked him.

"you have to swear not to tell anyone," he said.

"pinky swear," I said and held out my pinky. He wrapped his pinky around mine.

**_*flashback*_**

_an eleven year old nat is sitting on the couch. An eight year old alex is asleep in the egg chair. The father walks in heavily drunk. "What do you two think your doing?" He asked angrily. "What do you mean, dad?" Nat asked. "I don't waist money to send you to school so you can come home and watch televison or sleep! Wake up the kid!" He replied. Nat nervously woke up Alex. _

_"Hi daddy," Alex said. "Are you done fooling around or do I have to get the belt?" Their father asked. "Nat, what's going on?" Alex whispered to nat. "No listen, I'm going to go meet betty for lunch. When I come back, your homework better be finished and right." He said. he walk beach out the door. _

_Nat and Alex raced to get their homework done. "Problem! I need help!" Alex said. "With fractions!" He continued. their dad burst through the door. "Quick, pretend you understand," nat whispered. "Is your homework compete?" He asked angrily. "Uh..." Nat said. "Your not finished?" The brothers shook their heads no. "On the floor." Out of fear, the both got on the floor. Their father removed his belt. he struck alex on the back. Alex screamed. The dad prepared another strike on Alex, but nat went onto of Alex and got hit._

_"stand up!" the dad said to Nat. Nat stood up. "You wanna act like a tough guy?" The dad asked. He grabbed Nat's collar and slammed him against the wall. Nat faltered to the floor. He stood up. His father did the same to alex. "Alex!" Nat said as he crouched down next to his brother. The dad bent down in front of them. He punched nat across the face. He was gonna do it to alex, but nat pushed alex out of the way And got punched in the the face. _

_"You like getting hit?" The father asked. The dad pulled nat to standing position. He kicked nat in the crotch. he then punched him across the face two more times. He went to the closet and brought outa bamboo stick. _

_..._

_a month later, Nat woke up at the hospital. "Nat!" Alex screamed. "Alex what happened?" Nat asked. "He hit you in the head with a bamboo stick. I called the cops and then he hit my back with the stick. The doctor says I'm temporarily paralyzed from the waist down." _

_***end of flashback***_

"oh my god," I whispered. "have you and Alex ever talked about it?" I asked.

"we still have nightmares." Nat answered.

"That was three years ago. Do you want me to talk to him about it?" I asked.

"no. Alex tenses when I bring it up." Nat said.

"Bring what up?" Alex asked from the hall.

"Um... Dad," Nat said under his breath.

"I heard your whole conversation. I do want Rosalina to give us advice." Alex said And sat in the egg chair.

"okay. Don't think of it as when your were hurt, think of it as your brother sacrificed himself to protect you. It proves he'll do anything for you." I said.

"Thanks Rosalina." alex said.


	4. True love

rosalina's POV

I went over to my place after a while.

"Kristina, can I trust you with a secret?" I asked her.

"yah. What's up? Did you finally have your period?" She asked anticipated.

"what no. It's about nat." I said.

"so you did have your period?" She asked.

"Kristina!" I yelled.

"What, I'm just concerned about your becoming a woman." Classic Kristina.

"a few days ago, I heard nat say he still loves me." I said.

"what do you mean 'still'?"She asked

**_*flashback*_**

_an eleven year old Rosalina is watching her stepbrother and his friends play soccer. A six year old alex is playing in the sandbox. Her best friend, Nat comes over to her. "Why aren't you playing out there?" Rosalina asked._

_"I'm not playing right now," a nine year old nat said. "um, Rosalina. Happy valentine's day." Nat said. He pulled out a heart shaped card. On the inside, it read:_

_Dear Rosalina,_

_I want you to know that no matter what you do, as long as your happy, I'll be happy. If it means that you never want to see me again, then I'll be okay with it. Because, love is putting others needs before yours. That's why I wrote you a poem._

_I don't want you, _

_I need you_

_I don't care for you, _

_I love you_

_I'll be there for you because of you_

_I'll do anything for you_

_I won't sing for you, _

_I'll belt for you_

_I won't cry for you, _

_I'll bawl for you_

_I won't die for you, _

_I'll live for you_

_I'll do anything for you_

_If you want me to stay, _

_then I'll stay_

_If you want me to go, _

_I'll go_

_I don't care for you, _

_I love you_

_I don't want you, _

_I need you_

_I won't kill for you,_

_ I'll live for you_

_I'll do anything for you_

_love, Nat_

_"aw, thanks nat." Rosalina said. "The poem is beautiful. But I don't understand. Are you saying you love me?" "Yes. Unless, you don't like me more than a friend." rosalina kissed him on the cheek._

_***end flashback***_

"do you still have the valentine?" Kristina asked.

"are you kidding. I framed it." I replied. I brought down the card. "We're going to Nat's." she said.

...

Nat's POV

Rosalina went to go check on Alex. "She didn't tell you the rest of the story?"

"no," Kristina said. She handed me the card heart that she took out of the frame when Rosalina wasn't looking.

"well, the guys saw, gave her a mean nickname, and then continued with their game of soccer." i said.

"okay." Kristina said.

"pass me my guitar." I said. She handed me the guitar. I played a few chords I was working on.

_I don't want you, I need you_

_I don't care for you, I love you_

_I'll be there for you because of you_

rosalina walked out of me and Alex's room but stayed in the shadow_._

_I'll do anything for you, you, you_

_I'll do anything for you_

_I'll do anything for you, you, you_

_I'll do anything for you_

_I won't sing for you, I'll belt for you_

_I won't cry for you, I'll bawl for you_

_I won't die for you, I'll live for you_

_I'll do anything for you, you, you_

_I'll do anything for you_

_I'll do anything for you, you, you_

_I'll do anything for you_

_If you want me to stay, then I'll stay_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_If you want me to go, I'll go_

_Ooh, Ooh, Ooh,_

_Ooh, Ooh, Ooh_

_I don't care for you, I love you_

_I don't want you, I need you_

_I won't kill for you, I'll live for you_

_I'll do anything for you, you, you_

_I'll do anything for you_

_I'll do anything for you, you, you_

_I'll do anything for you_

"how do you do that without practice?" Kristina asked.

"I was writing a song but couldn't come up with any lyrics." I answered. Rosalina walked out of the hall with tears in her eyes.

"what's wrong?" I asked approaching her.

"Do you really mean it? You love me?" She asked.

"absolutly." I said. I kissed her.

Kristina's POV

this has been the longest make out session. I have been sitting here for hours. I stood up and pulled both of their hair.

...

Rosalina's POV

over the next three months, we had gigs, opened for big named celebrities, and now we're preparing for a tour.

we were meeting up at Kristina's since my dad came back and kicked her and Reece out. It wasn't really a meeting, it was more of a pool party.

thomas, qaasim, David and Nat were playing water basketball. Alex and Juanita were was on the phone. me and the girls we talking with our feet in the water.

"I win again!" Juanita chanted.

"I let you win." Alex said.

"You said that the last five times." Juanita snapped. cooper came over.

"On grants to our two new members of the team. Juanita as our time manager and Patrice as our buzz watcher." Cooper said.

Nat climbed out of the pool. "And congrats to us for making it this far!" He said. I walked over to him.

"and to us." I said. he pulled me in for a kiss. Then, he lifted me up, and threw me into the pool.

when I resurfaced, everyone was laughing. I went over to kris and Reece and pulled them in. Everyone was laughing harder.

"Canon ball!" Nat said and jumped into the pool.

"let's have a chicken fight!" Thomas declared. cooper got into the pool so it could be even.

"I call alex!" Nat said. "I want Reece!" I declared. Juanita pared up with Kristina, Thomas with David, and qaasim with cooper.

Of course, Juanita and Kristina won. Later, we watched a few horror movies and went to sleep.


	5. Why?

Nat's POV

it's the day we leave for tour. Normally, we would say bye to our dad. But, me and Alex are just watching the other guys say bye to their family. Alex isn't watching, he's playing with our dog, lucky.

Our band tutor, and my cousin, Jesse ran over with a stroller.

"jesses since when did you have a baby?" David asked.

"this isn't my baby. This is my aunt's baby. She's not loving so she gave him to me." Jesse simply said.

"his name is Miguel, hut we call him Mickey and he's three." Jesse continued. Rosalina walked over and sat down next to us.

"isn't your dad coming so you can say goodbye?" Alex asked.

"I hope not," she mumbled. "Alright everyone, time to get on the bus!" Cooper announced. We all climbed onto the bus.

"No dogs," tuffy, our bus driver, said.

"But we have no one to give her to. She's the only family we have left." Alex said.

"besides Jesse and Mickey." I added.

"only really family. Not cousins." Alex added.

"Please tuffy," we said together.

"you better clean the poop up." He said and closed the door. I sat down next to Rosalina.

"everything okay?" I asked her. She nodded and continued staring out the window.

...

soon we were out of the city and on our way to our first stop, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.

we arrived at our hotel around seven at night. Cooper went up to the front desk to get our keys.

"okay guys, the hotel assigned who youll be rooming with. It's David and Qaasim, Thomas and me, Juanita and Alex, Reece and Kristina, Jesse, tuffy and Mickey, and Nat and Rosalina." Cooper said handing out the keys.

...

when we were in our room, we both looked at each other. There was only a queen sized bed. Alex came in. "You guys have extra pillows?" He asked. We hand ed him some pillows.

"what are you doing?" I asked.

"me and Juanita are putting pillows down the middle of the bed to separate it." He explained.

...

Rosalina's POV

It was finally time for our first show. We did _hardcore wrestlers, if that's not love, I'm out, _and_ changing. _when we were about to get off stage, Alex stopped us.

"I want to preform a song, that I wrote during a very hard time in my life. Only nat and David have heard it, but it doesn't need a lot." Alex said. "Nat will be playing drums, David keyboard and I'll be guitar."

_Every time I have a thought, a memory_

_Of all the bad things that you did to me_

_Everybody talks_

_Everyone was shocked_

_It nearly broke my heart when I heard_

_And it was all wrong, it was all wrong_

_Why did you do it?_

_Why did you say it all again?_

_Why did you do it?_

_Why did you say it_

_All along?_

_Why did you do it?_

_Why did you say it?_

_I want to know_

_Why did you do it?_

_Why did you do it?_

_Why did you do it_

_And say it all again?_

_Why did you do it?_

_It wasn't about the truth, it wasn't about the lie_

_Its just the fact that you made me cry_

_You didn't even try, I really want to sigh_

_I'm sorry but I have to say goodbye_

_Say goodbye_

_you made me cry_

_You didn't even know that you made me cry_

_Why did you do it?_

_Why did you say it all again?_

_Why did you do it?_

_Why did you say it?_

_All along_

_Why did you do it?_

_Why did you say it?_

_I want to know_

_Why did you do it?_

_Why did you do it?_

_Why did you say it all along?_

_Why did you do it?_

_Why did you say it all along?_

when Alex finished singing he ran over to me and began crying. "it's okay. It's over." I said. We walked off stage and back to our hotel.

"Nat?" he asked trough tears.

"yah buddy?" Nat asked.

"when will it be done?"

"when will what be done?"

"the pain. The suffering. All the reminders."

"Soon alex."

...

eventually, we finished the tour and headed back to nyc. "kristina, can i have a word with you?" i asked. kristina got up and walked to the back of the bus with me.

"what, did Nat finally ask you out?" she asked.

"yes but not that."

"then what happened?"

"take a guess."

"you realize that you love thomas?"

"ugh."

"what happened?"

"I think I threw up a little in my mouth."

"you finally had your period?"

"yes."

"You- wait what?!"

"I know."

Alex and Nat walked in.

"hey, you might want to talk quieter." Alex said.

...

"I can't believe they heard everything," I said to Nat.

"Only me and Alex heard. They were being to loud to hear if that makes you feel better."

"nat, can I move into your apartment?"

"Why?"

"no reason."

"your lying."

"okay fine. My dad yelled at me bcause I let Reece and kris move in. Then he said that when I come back that he'll shoot me to teach me a lesson. he even showed me the gun." By now, I was crying.

"yes. Rosalina, you'll never enter that house again."

...

Nat's POV

it's been two years. Rosalina, Kristina, and Reece are 19 and graduated and take online college courses.

David, cooper, Qaasim, Thomas and me are 17. Alex and Juanita are 14.

me, David and Alex walked into the apartment after school one day.

"Hey boys," Rosalina said.

"Rosalina, for the fifth time, we've all gone through puberty, we're men now." David complained.

"sorry, hello, men" she corrected.

"hi Rosalina." Alex said.

"hey Alex." Kristina and Reece called. They come over to take courses with Rosalina.

"David, can I have a word with you?" Reece asked.

"you guys wanna have a concert on the roof?" I asked.

"hell yeah." Alex, Kristina, and Rosalina replied.

"I'll text cooper, Qaasim, and Thomas." I said.

...

when David came back, his face was as pale as a ghost.

"david what happened?" i asked.

"it looks like she told you that she was pregnant," Kristina joked, causing me and Rosalina to laugh.

"She did."


End file.
